Verblendung, Verliese und Drachen
Verblendung, Verliese und Drachen ist die zwanzigste Episode der siebten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Dick Roman beschafft sich Franks Festplatte, die heikle Informationen über die Winchester-Brüder beinhaltet. Er gibt sie der ahnungslosen, aber brillanten Hackerin namens Charlie, mit der Ansage, dass sie innerhalb von 48 Stunden die Firewall knacken soll, andernsfalls wird ihr gekündigt. Sam und Dean erhalten den Tipp, dass Dick die Festplatte hat und suchen nach Charlie, bevor sie die Firewall knacken kann. Währenddessen versucht Bobby den beiden zu helfen, aber sein Ärger auf Dick, der er ihn getötet hat, kommt ihm in die Quere. Handlung Sam und Dean gehen der Information nach, dass Dick Roman seit neuestem Ausgrabungen finanziert, jedoch können sie kein Muster erkennen. thumb|left|202pxSie wissen nicht, worauf Dick es abgesehen hat. Plötzlich flackert das Licht in Rufus' Hütte. Die Brüder ziehen ihre Waffen, doch es ist nur Bobby, der sich für sie sichtbar gemacht hat. Er erzählt ihnen, was Dick Roman vorhat. Er will das perfekte, menschliche Nutzvieh züchten. Dafür muss er die geeignete Ernährung finden, das Trutenhuhn-Sandwich war ein Prototyp, und die Menschen von Krankheiten befreien. Dafür baut er überall biotechnische Labore. Auf dem Feld in Wisconsin soll dann unter dem Deckmantel eines weiteren Labors ein Schlachthaus für das menschliche Nutzvieh entstehen. Sams Laptop informiert sie, dass sie eine Nachricht von Frank haben. In dieser steht, dass er entweder tot ist oder jemand seine Festplatte zu hacken versucht, auf der er alles Wichtige über die Brüder gespeichert hat. Er hat aber auch etwas darauf installiert, das ihnen ermöglicht, den Standort der Festplatte zu ermitteln. Leider befindet sie sich in der Zentrale von Dick Roman Enterprises in Chicago. Fünf Stunden zuvor: Die Informatikerin Charlie wird von ihrem Vorgesetzten Pete in sein Büro gerufen. Dort trifft sie auf Dick Roman, der ihr thumb|208pxFranks Festplatte gibt. Sie sei seine beste Hackerin. Der Leviathan-Chef gibt ihr drei Tage Zeit, um die Festplatte zu knacken, ansonsten sei sie gefeuert. Sie macht sich sofort an die Arbeit, bleibt aber zunächst erfolglos. Immer wieder wird ihr der Zugriff verweigert. Dann scheint sie plötzlich einen Schritt weiter zu kommen, doch es war ein Trick von Frank, der dann ihren PC abstürzen lässt. Dieser Trick hat auch die automatische E-mail an die Brüder versendet. Dean will nach Ortung der Festplatte sofort nach Chicago fahren. Bobby aber hat seinen ganz eigenen Plan. Er schlägt vor, dass sie den Flachmann in die Zentrale verschicken und er dann dort als Geist sich um die Festplatte kümmert. Die Winchesters sind strikt dagegen, weil sie befürchten, dass Bobby, wenn er auf Dick Roman trifft, zu einem rachsüchtigen, bösen Geist mutiert. So machen sie sich schließlich auf den Weg nach Chicago. Charlie hat die ganze Nacht an der Entschlüsselung der Festplatte gearbeitet, war aber bis jetzt noch immer nicht erfolgreich. Während ihr Kollege ihr einen Kaffee holt, meldet der PC endlich den gewünschten Zugriff. Sie geht die Ordner durch und findet Franks Aufzeichnungen über die Leviathane. Was sie können, woher sie kommen, wie man sich gegen sie wehren kann, woran man sie erkennen kann und dass Dick Roman der Anführer der Leviathane ist. Zunächst hält sie das für das Hirngespinst eines Verrückten, doch als sie in die Tiefgarage geht, um Pete zu informieren, wird sie Zeuge, wie Dick Roman und ein anderer Leviathan mit Pete reden. Roman meint, dass Pete nichts Besonders und somit ersetzbar ist. Der andere Leviathan berührt Pete, nimmt seine Gestalt an und frisst Pete dann auf. Daraufhin flüchtet Charlie nach Hause. thumb|left|200pxWährend Charlie ihre Sachen packt, tauchen Sam und Dean bei ihr auf. Zunächst denkt sie, die beiden wären auch Leviathane, doch nachdem sich jeder etwas Borax über die Hand geschüttet hat, sind die Identitäten geklärt. Die Winchesters weihen sie in ihr Berufsfeld ein. Sie glaubt ihnen und bleibt für die Umstände noch recht ruhig. Sie will wissen, wie die Brüder sie gefunden haben. Es stellt sich raus, dass es ein weiterer Trick von Frank war. Die Jungs hatten Zugriff auf Charlies Webcam und konnten sie sehen. Da sie so schnell Franks Festplatte hacken konnte, bittet Sam sie, sich in Dick Romans E-Mail-System zu hacken, damit die Brüder herausfinden könne, was er vorhat. Schnell stellt sich heraus, dass man nur direkt über Dicks PC in seinem Büro auf seine E-Mails zugreifen kann. Da die Brüder keine besonders guten Hacker sind, muss Charlie es tun. Sie willigt nach kurzem Zögern auch ein, denn schließlich stünden ihre Überlebenschancen, wenn Roman die Festplatte hat, auch nicht besser als wenn in sein Büro einbricht und erwischt wird. Zusammen bereiten sie alles für den nächtlichen Einsatz vor. Sie können das Sicherheitssystem manipulieren, allerdings nur für 15 Minuten. Die Jungs haben sie ständig im Blick und stehen mit ihr in Verbindung. Als Charlie das Gebäude betritt, fällt den Brüdern auf, dass Bobby es thumb|210pxirgendwie geschafft hat, den Flachmann in Charlies Tasche zu stecken. Dean weist Charlie auf den Flachmann hin. Diese nimmt sofort dankbar einen Schluck daraus, um ihre Nerven zu beruhigen. Dean sagt, es sei ein Glücksbringer, den sie nicht verlieren sollte. Die Operation beginnt, doch sie traut sich nicht, loszugehen und in den Fahrstuhl zu steigen. Sam kann ihr Mut zusprechen. Charlie gelangt bis zur Empfangshalle vor Dick Romans Büro. Dort ist sie jedoch mit einem Wachmann konfrontiert. Dean rät ihr, sich an ihm vorbei zu flirten. Da sie jedoch lesbisch ist und nicht weiß, wie man mit Männern flirtet, ist sie auf Deans Flirttipps angewiesen. Sie schmeichelt dem Wachmann und kann sich dann, unter dem Tarnmantel, sie müsse mal aufs Klo, zu Romans Büro durchschlagen. Während Charlie sich ins System hackt, können die Winchesters nur warten. Bobby hat derweil ein Auge auf den Wachmann, der noch immer in der Halle wartet. Diesem kommt es nach einer Weile komisch vor, dass Charlie so lange weg ist und geht ihr hinterher. Er erwischt sie gerade dann in Romans Büro, als sie die Daten auf einen USB-Stick überträgt. Sie kann sich damit rausreden, dass sie sich in der Tür geirrt hat. Danach geht sie an ihren Arbeitsplatz und sendet den Brüdern die Daten über die Ausgrabungen. Pete überrascht sie, doch Charlie kann ihn abwimmeln, indem sie ihm erklärt, sie müsse noch an der Entschlüsselung der Festplatte arbeiten. Damit hat sie sich jedoch den Ausweg versperrt, denn nun muss sie so tun, als hätte sie zu tun und kann das Gebäude erstmal nicht verlassen. thumb|left|216pxBei der Durchsicht der Ausgrabungsdaten stellt sich heraus, dass Dick gefunden zu haben scheint, was er gesucht hat. Aus dem E-Mail-Verkehr geht hervor, dass an diesem Abend eine Lieferung am Flughafen eintreffen wird. Um den Brüdern genügend Zeit zu verschaffen, die Lieferung an sich bringen zu können, schickt sie Dick Roman eine falsche E-Mail, in der sie schreibt, dass sich der Flug verspätet und der Kurier später kommen kann. Nachdem Dick die Nachricht via Smartphone erreicht hat, macht er einen kurzen Umweg und lässt sich von Charlie die Festplatte zeigen. Sie hat zuvor alle Informationen über die Winchesters und die Leviathane entfernt, tut aber so, als wären diese Daten nie darauf gewesen. Dick hakt nach, ob man gelöschte Daten wieder herstellen kann. Charlie meint, dass es nicht möglich ist, wenn sie richtig gelöscht wurden. Dick weist sie an, ihm die Daten zukommen zu lassen. Währenddessen versucht Bobby, seine Wut gegen den Chef der Leviathane zu richten, doch dieser Merkt nur, dass es kälter geworden ist und lässt Charlie schließlich allein, da der Kurier eingetroffen ist. In einem anderen Raum öffnet Dick Roman schließlich den Koffer, in dem er die Ware erwartet. Doch Dean und Sam konnten den Koffer austauschen. Er enthielt einen Gesteinsbrocken aus Ton. Aber stattdessen ist nun eine Borax-Zeitbombe in dem Koffer. Sie geht hoch und setzt den Kurier außer Gefecht. Dick jedoch kommt glimpflich davon. Während sich sein Gesicht bereits zu rekonstruieren beginnt, geht ihm ein Lichtthumb|208px auf. Charlie hat ihn hintergangen. Sofort lässt er das Gebäude abriegeln. Charlie schafft es auf ihrer Flucht nur bis zur Eingangshalle und ist nun gefangen. Bobby schafft es jedoch, endlich genug Kraft aufzubringen, um Dick Roman in Schach zu halten. Jedoch gerät dabei Charlie in die Schusslinie und bricht sich den Arm. Zuvor hatte Bobby die Scheiben zerspringen lassen, so dass die Brüder durch diese hindurch springen und Pete ausschalten können, der Dick gefolgt war. Während Bobby Roman weiter in der Mangel hat, können die Brüder sich und Charlie in Sicherheit bringen. Der Leviathan-Chef ist erzürnt. Er leitet sofort Schritte ein, um den Tonbrocken zurück zu bekommen. Als Strafe, weil er versagt hat, wird der Kurier von Dick gefressen. thumb|left|214pxNachdem sie verarztet wurde, begleiten die Winchesters Charlie zum Busbahnhof und verabschieden sich von ihr. Sam spricht das Thema Bobby an und fragt Dean, was sie machen sollen. Denn was sie gesehen haben, sah schon stark nach rachsüchtigem Geist aus. Bobby hat nicht auf Verluste geachtet. Dean meint, es sei immer noch Bobby. Aber Sam ist sich nicht sicher, wie lange das noch so bleiben wird. Bobby habe sich nicht unter Kontrolle. Sie einigen sich darauf, erstmal heraus zu finden, was es mit dem Tonbrocken auf sich hat und sich dann um Bobby Gedanken zu machen. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Bobby Singer (als Geist) *Frank Devereaux (nur Stimme) *Dick Roman *Charlie Bradbury *Pete Miller *Victor *Daryl Vorkommende Wesen *Leviathane *Geister Musik *'Walking on Sunshine' von Katrina and the Waves *'Vistas' von Network Music Ensemble Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' The Girl With The Dungeons and Dragons Tattoo (Das Mädchen mit dem Dungeons and Dragons Tattoo) *'Spanisch:' La Chica Con El Tatuaje De Dragones Y Mazmorrasa (Das Mädchen mit dem Tattoo von Dungeons and Dragons) *'Französisch:' Soleil vert (Grüne Sonne) *'Italienisch:' La Ragazza Con Il Tatuaggio (Das Mädchen mit dem Tattoo) *'Portugiesisch:' A Garota com a Tatuagem da Caverna do Dragão (Das Mädchen mit dem Tattoo von Dungeons and Dragons) *'Ungarisch:' A lány, aki túl sokat tudott (Das Mädchen, das zuviel wusste) *'Finnisch:' Superhakkeri (Superhacker) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 07